Stronger Than Ever
by cool-asian
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, and end up breaking up with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett when they see the guys cheating on them. The girls are bullied by the guys after they refuse to take them back; Bella, Alice, and Rosalie then decide they had enough and move to San Francisco, California.
1. Shopping

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so please inform me if I have made any mistakes, or if overall the story seems off to you. I do have school, so I won't be able to upload often. Thank you! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Summary:

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, and end up breaking up with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett when they see the guys cheating on them. The girls are bullied by the guys after they refuse to take them back; Bella, Alice, and Rosalie then decide they had enough and move to San Francisco, California.

Bella POV:

"Bella! Look at these cute heels I found!"

I turned my head to the source of the sound, Alice. I smiled. It was Alice and Jasper's two-year anniversary in three days, and Alice was trying to find the perfect outfit for her surprise date. Edward and I's three-year anniversary was in two weeks, and Rosalie and Emmett's six-year anniversary was yesterday. Today, we were trying to go home early to surprise the boys with a little fun… Alice practically shoved the shoes in my face, and squealed. I inspected the heels carefully, and saw that it was a nude/off-white platform stiletto, and had sparkles on the back of the shoe. It went perfectly with her dress. I gave her nod, telling her this was the one.

"Yay! Now let's go buy them and catch up with Rose," Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excess energy, thanks to her coffee this morning. We walked up to the cashier, and paid for the shoes -cough*$600.83*cough-, then went to find Rose at the Tesla shop. We found her muttering to herself while looking at Vossen rims that were featured at the store. When we walked right up beside her, she still was muttering.

"… the 22" by 10.5" $2,200 ones would be nice to have on my 2017 Stingray… I wonder if Bella would like to have the VPS305T wheel rims, 19" by 10" on her 2017 Bugatti Chiron. Alice would probably like the CG205 diamond cut face 22" matte wheel rims on the Porsche 918 Spyder…"

Alice leaned next to Rose's ear and whispered, "Rose, we have to go home! We have to surprise the boys, remember? We can't do that if they get home first!"/

Rose grumbled, spun on her heel, and stomped out of the store. I sighed, while Alice just giggled and skipped towards the exit.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be when the girls head home and catch the boys cheating. I'll try to update as fast as I can! In addition, every chapter I will add a motivating quote for the day at the bottom of the page. Here's the first one!**

 **"We carry within us the wonders we seek around us." – Sir Thomas Browne**


	2. Caught

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you Kikatt for reviewing, and everyone who read my story! It really means a lot, so thank you! This is when the girls find the boys cheating. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Alice leaned next to Rose's ear and whispered, "Rose, we have to go home! We have to surprise the boys, remember? We can't do that if they get home first!"_

 _Rose grumbled, spun on her heel, and stomped out of the store. I sighed, while Alice just giggled and skipped towards the exit._

* * *

Bella POV:

The drive home was almost silent. Alice was humming along to the songs, while Rose was on her phone, looking at engines she could order. Finally, we reached the driveway of our home, full of cars.

 _Wait. What?_

Two unknown cars were here, and Emmett's, Jasper's, and Edward's cars were still here.

 _Weird._

It looked like Alice and Rose came to the same conclusion as I did, so we quietly left the shopping bags in the car and entered the home. Upon entering the home, we heard grunts, moans, and whimpers. I heard the voice of my angel, and what I heard broke my heart.

"God, Tanya, your better than Bella."

My heart had broken into a million pieces, most never to be found again. I suddenly felt this serge of anger. How _DARE_ he. I have him my love for three years, and in return, he cheats on me? I was NOT going to forgive him for this. I put up with enough of his bullshit. I am done. I stormed up the stairs into our room, and shoved the door open. In our-excuse me- MY bed, I saw my high school friend, Tanya Denali, in bed with the love of my life, Edward Cullen. I was beyond angry, so angry that I was on the brink of insanity.

"Love, the girls are going to come home soon. You need to leave and I have to get ready," Edward grunted out.

Tanya whined, "Why can't you break up with her instead? Then we could live together!"

Edward groaned. "Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you? I cannot break up with her. She the money source. I have to marry her soon, or else the parents will think somethings up."

I decided to speak up. "Oh, don't worry; I'm breaking up with you. Get dressed, BOTH of you; and come downstairs. We need to have a talk."

I spun on my heel, leaving two stunned people in the room.

Alice POV:

I slowly crept to Jasper and I's room. The closer I got, the louder the moans and grunts became. I sent a silent prayer to God. _Please, God, have mercy on me. Please let it not be jasper and another woman I am hearing._ I quietly pushed open the door, and was heartbroken. Jasper, my light in the dark, was having sex with… wait, Maria? His ex, Maria that lived in NEW YORK was here, in Forks? The Maria that he said would never bother us again? How _could_ he cheat on me, his girlfriend of almost two years? Three days before our anniversary too.

"Maria, darling, you have to go; Alice is coming home in a bit. We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

Maria giggled. "No sweetpea, no we don't."

I cleared my throat, and made myself visible in the doorway.

"Go away Emmett, we don't want a foursome," said Jasper.

"Who said I was Emmett, Jasper?" I whispered.

They froze. Bella came up to me and told me to get them downstairs into the living room. I nodded, and started to talk.

"Jasper, Maria. Go get dressed and meet us downstairs. You have some explaining to do."

Bella POV: (I thought that we could skip Rosalie's part in finding out Emmett and his partner.)

I ran towards Alice, and told her to get Jasper and the mistress downstairs, dressed. She nodded, and I jogged towards Rosalie's room.

"How could you?! I gave you my love for six years. SIX WHOLE FUCKING YEARS! And you think you can treat me like shit? Hell no! I am done with you, Emmett Cullen!"

I started running. This is not good. I turned the last corner, and saw Rose, towering over Emmett and Jessica.

I spoke, "Emmett, Jessica; get dressed and meet us downstairs."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Next chapter is when they talk, and the girls kick the guys out.**

 **Today's quote is, "And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." - Roald Dahl**


	3. Author's note

I am so sorry for the long wait, but it will be a while longer before I am able to upload another chapter. My father had a stroke a month ago, and I have been helping him with everything. Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
